The Fallen Knight
by gilronfire50
Summary: MF/MM/IS It's almost a year after the battle in Briarwood, and a new ally who was believed dead appears out of the blue; but what does this stranger have to do with Leanbow and the Great Battle? Meanwhile with this ally's appearance, new powerful enemies come back and the help of old Rangers is needed. M/Oc/N V/X T/K A/A
1. Awakening

_**Here's a story I've been going around for months! I don't know if you readers will like it, but I had to get it out from my head.**_

_**The story is meanly about my character, Kol (read and you'll find out) and his past and future. This is MxOc and kind of M/OC/N, like some kind of love triangle. Love around V and X will be kind of a second picture, but will be there anyways.**_

_**Declaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.**_

_**Just tell me what you think and if it's worth to keep going!**_

* * *

**Many years after the Great War**

_"The man who died by the sword of evil as a sacrifice, the man with the strength and power to destroy the light will rise from the dead at the hand of the darkness itself."_

The prophecy was met by a scoff from Morticon. "The man mentioned cannot be called from the grave," he stated, his arms folded across his chest. "He has been dead for almost fifteen years and no one can unfold power enough to bring him back to the land of the living."

"I am well aware that the power he carries within must be met by its equal and then, only then, he shall be awaked," the seer said, turning to Morticon while holding a small and transparent sphere in its pale hand, "but, believe as you wish, there is only one thing capable of waking him and the prophecy says so itself: pure darkness."

"But at what cost?" exclaimed Koragg, who had been watching from the side, the seer hiding its face beneath the hood. "Said man once was a child of light! How can we be certain that with time he will not turn against us?"

"Have _you_ turned against us, Knight Wolf?" Morticon said self-assuredly. Koragg narrowed his eyes underneath the mask, but remained in salience. As taking his stillness as the right answer, Morticon continued, "Then we can be certain that he will not, either."

Koragg was no fool and knew that if used on their side, said warrior would finally led them to the victory against the light.

But waking such a soul was dangerous and Koragg knew well not to underestimate him; the man's power and magic were legendary, far greater than Morticon and his; if used well, his power was even superior to The Master's. This man, this fallen knight as he was called by his fellows, had been a crucial member of the light warriors at the Great War, giving up his life to save the Gatekeeper so she could finally seal the doors of the underworld.

Koragg looked at the seer and nodded reluctantly, not entirely convinced. He knew, though, that in short time they would be freed from the spell that kept all dark creatures in the underworld, and so, when said time came, he would be ready to destroy the good magic himself. He would be rewarded and there would be no use in brining such a threat from the land of the dead, even if it was prophesied to happen.

"When?" Morticon asked.

"The prophecy does not says so," the seer answered watching closely the sphere in its hand. "But we shall wait for the darkest creatures to return, and when their power is strong enough it will be capable of many things, and resurrecting the fallen knight will be the greatest."

**_-PRMF-_**

**July, 2007, seven months after the Rangers' victory**

"He must be over here," Nick said, turning left and right trying to find a glimpse of him hiding somewhere, anywhere. Madison, Xander, Vida and Chip flanked their leader, looking for their enemy just like the red Ranger; but everything seemed clear and empty.

He moved like the wind, powerful, yet unknown to the eye; it was Maddie who saw him first, trying to reach them from her side. She warned the other four but was the first one to receive a blow. Concentrated and alert, she covered her middle with her forearm, right were her opponent would've hit her. She quickly stepped out of the way, so her sister could attack from the other side. But Leanbow saw it coming and ducked, Vida's kick missing his shoulder. He shoved Maddie backward and turned, his leg extended over the floor all the way and hitting Vida on her left feet, making her fall on her back.

Chip and Xander were quickly before him, blocking and striking, trying to find an uncovered spot. While they both fought Leanbow from the front, Nick jumped over their heads and landed right behind their teacher. "Nice one," his father congratulated and swung to the left, dodging Chip's kick, then turned towards Nick, who was about to make his move, and shoved him a few feet away. When he turned to the other two, he saw Xander sending a flying kick at his midriff that got him square in the chest.

He was up to his feet in no time, blocking another blow from Vida and then sending her flying with a punch on her side. Maddie was next, kicking him on the side and the scrambling to the ground after a quick strike from Leanbow. Nick raced towards him and his fist soon collided with his shoulder; the fight was over once Leanbow was imprisoned against a tree, the five Rangers surrounding him, all of them breathing heavily.

"That was one hell of a fight," Leanbow said with a pleased smile, and rubbing a painful spot on his arm. "Good job."

"And that's Rangers - two, Leanbow - cero!" Xander exclaimed in a sing-song voice, while the others laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get ya in no time," smirked Leanbow, patting Xander's shoulder. "Well done, all of you. It looks like after all these months you still have the moves!"

"It was kind of hard at first," Chip said grinning. "But now… I say we rocked it like old times!"

Maddie couldn't help but laugh happily with the rest. Now that Nick, Leanbow and Uddona were back, things were slowly working to be like they once had. They were all together, not only like a team, but like some kind of big and odd family; they still had their magic and there had been peace and calm since the defeating of The Master of the Underworld.

Only a selected few knew about their identities as Power Rangers, the ones that had helped them get their magic back: parents, sisters, brothers and close friends. And of course, the magical creatures of the magical world.

So, yeah, Maddie couldn't help but think that everything was good.

"I'm beaten, so I say we go back to Rootcore for a cold drink," said Vida, running a hand through her pink hair.

"Yeah, and I think it's about to star raining, so let's get there fast," added Nick, heading to the headquarters.

But as they began advancing on the forest, Maddie stopped dead in her tracks. Vida and Xander noticed first, and saw the strange look on her face, her sight lost in the large trees.

"What is it, sis?" asked Vida, concerned.

"What is _that_?" Maddie said, pointing at something far away. At this point the rest had stopped the march too and heard the Blue Ranger's words, so they all turned to look at the same thing: a red, tall and large figure with claws standing still, looking back at them. A monster, the kind they hadn't seen since the defeating of The Master and his army.

"A monster! How could it survive after we destroyed most of them and sent the rest back to the underworld?" asked Chip, looking at Leanbow.

"I don't know," he said, concerned. "But I don't think its friendly."

"I think it has been watching us all this time, our training!" Maddie guessed in a whisper, almost afraid that it could hear them even from afar.

"Let's go find out," Nick said confidently heading towards the figure. The five Rangers along with Leanbow ran through the forest with only one aim in their minds: find out who was this monster and how could it survived the fighting.

But even though this was bad, really bad, Maddie couldn't stop the feeling of adrenaline and delight; she hadn't use her morpher since their last battle, and the thought of being the Blue Mystic Ranger again was just thrilling.

She didn't know that the others were thinking exactly the same.

"Who are you?" yelled Leanbow once they were close enough to the creature. Maddie could see now that it looked like a lobster, a distorted and ugly one, and that it looked quite familiar.

"Don't you recognize me, Blue Ranger?" the monster said with a laugh, clapping its claws.

It hit Maddie like a ton of bricks.

"Clawbster," she whispered in astonishment, and her teammates heard her well.

"But we destroyed you!" Xander exclaimed

"My new master will be pleased to know that the Rangers are still weak and pathetic humans," the Clawbster said, ignoring Xander's question. "But he will not have to worry about you at all, I will end you myself!"

The creature attacked right away, Hidiacts appearing from behind the trees ready to fallow their leader. They reached Maddie and the rest before they could morph, and so they struck back, blocking blows and aiming their kicks just like in training.

Maddie was attacked by five Hidiacts at the same time, one of them aiming at her left leg and another at her lower back. She saw the first blow coming and dodged it, but the second one hit her right where it was intended, throwing her forward, face first to the floor. She quickly rolled over on her back and stood, ready to fight back. She sent her first punch at the same Hidiact that had her over the floor moments before, and hit it square in the faceless head. She quickly blocked an attack from one to her left, but was firmly grasped by other two, their grips on her arms rather painful. Once again she was shoved to the ground.

With a fast look around she realized that her friends were in the same position: Xander, Chip and Vida fighting Hidiacts on their own, while Nick and Leanbow attacked Clawbster. In that very moment, she watched as Leanbow was hit by the creature's claw and turned him into stone.

"Leanbow!" they all screamed and ran towards him. Nick, Xander and Chip pushed the Clawbster while Maddie and Vida carried Leanbow's stone figure away. Once he was safely far from the monster, Nick, Xander and Chip were thrown at Maddie's and Vida's feet; they quickly helped them up.

"I think is time, guys," said Nick taking off his cloak; the others followed swift. But just as they were about to say the words "Magical Source", a really fast figure attacked the Clawbster with a flying kick that got him over the ground a few feet away.

When Maddie looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"No way!"

"Can't be!"

She heard the others' exclamations but she was left speechless. Before them stood a tall and costumed man in black and Dark Blue, his identity hiding beneath a helmet of the same color, and a large sword attached to his back, from hip to shoulder. Maddie was sure the individual was a Ranger like them, but before she could stare in awe at him some more, he raced towards the Clawbster, sword in hand. He slide his sword through its chest and then its back. And when it was finally resting on its knees crying in pain, the Ranger jumped once more and with a swift movement of his arm, he struck the monster right on the head, landing on the ground a few feet away from the now Clawbster's ashes.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked from beneath the helmet, once the mysterious Ranger was before them.

Maddie took the time to completely take in the sight before her: the man's torso was Navy Blue, just like the helmet, boots and forearms; the rest of the arms were grey and legs and neck were black; a few touches of gold here and there, like the shoulder pads and belt, and the metal surrounding the black visor, and of course the Mystic symbol over his chest.

"Yeah, thank you… I guess," said Nick, standing before the Ranger.

"That was just -wow!" Chip exclaimed amazed, going over the fight inside his head. "You just -bam! And then -bum!"

They laughed at Chip's excitement. Even the Navy Blue Ranger chuckled under his breath, his laughter deep and steady.

"It can't be," I quiet voice said from behind the five Mystics, and they all moved to make room for Leanbow, who had been unstoned after the monster was destroyed. He stood a few feet away from the mysterious Ranger, his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly opened. "Kol?"

The Ranger lifted his right hand and dismorphed revealing the man beneath the costume: he was not older than twenty, and was wearing clothes like Leanbow's but with a shade of black. Slightly tanned skin paired well with short brown hair, sparked up in all directions and shaved shorter at the sides and nape. Icy blue eyes flashed with kindness and a white, even smile lingered on his face.

The man's words were said in a whisper and Maddie was not sure she heard well, "Hello, brother."


	2. Not a ghost

**_Wow I'm glad people liked it, so thank you for the reviews!_**

**_So I hope this chapters gives you the idea of mystery and such, that's what I want. Forgot to tell you last chapter two things: first is that as the summary says there will be an appearence of the other Power Rangers along the story, so there will be a few other couples. And second, Kol's Ranger custom it's like Blake's from Ninja Storm, but over his chest there's the Mystic Symbol instead of... whatever Blake's is._**

**_This chapter is like background, you know, like the sotry of who Kol really is, though there are something hidded; you'll see when you read. Please leave a review! :D_**

**____****Declaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.**

**_I hope you like this and that you still want to read more!_**

* * *

Silence.

Everyone went quiet after hearing the young man's words, while he and Leanbow stared at each other, icy eyes meeting a darker shade of blue. Leanbow showed nothing but astonishment, pale face and wide eyes, as if he had seen a ghost, whilst the others watched the staring match with equal shock.

Was this man who claimed to be Leanbow's brother saying the truth?

Maddie couldn't tell. She was just as confused as everyone else. And she would've thought that Kol -if that was his name- was actually telling the truth, until Leanbow's features changed into fury and disgust, and he yelled, "You are not my brother!" Leanbow rammed into the man and tackled him, both hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Who are you?" he demanded, grabbing the man by the collar and banging him into the rocks with anger.

"It's me, brother," the stranger replayed with little fear in his eyes, pushing Leanbow backwards with his forearm, and Nick and Xander rushed to grab their mentor by the arms and stop him from harming the other man. "It's me, brother," he repeated.

"You are not Kol," Leanbow almost spited with anger, venom in his voice. "My brother died twenty years ago, right in front of my eyes. How dare you to take his place, creature of darkness? How dare you to take the place of the greatest man I've ever known!" Nick and Xander let go of their teacher, turning to the stranger along with the others, now taking a defensive stance. "You are not my brother!"

The young man lifted his right hand and shoved the sleeve down, exposing a large morpher attached to his wrist as if it were a clock; after a bright light covered it, the morpher turned into a black wand with a tiny navy rock at the end. Leanbow stared at the object for a few seconds.

"You saw me morphed. You know very well that no one except for me can turn into a Ranger with _this_ wand; you know well how it works," he said and Leanbow seemed to calm down a little bit though he was not entirely convinced. "I don't know how this happened, brother, I don't understand how I'm back either, but it is me. I swear upon our mother's name that I am no dark creature but your brother, Kol."

This said, Leanbow clearly relaxed and walked slowly and cautiously towards the younger man. He stood before him and eyed him up and down, finally stopping at his handsome features and remarkable eyes, as if he had seen them for the very first time. And after a few seconds of staring, Maddie watched as their mentor's face changed drastically.

"Kol, is this really you?" A slow nod as a confirmation, and teary eyed Leanbow was quickly hugging the other man with all his strength; Kol returned the embrace with equal urgency. "I can't believe you're here… I…" They broke apart after a long hug, both smiling brightly, while the others watched still confused. Leanbow turned to them, Kol right by his side. "This, kids, is my brother Kol."

Maddie eyed the young man, not much older than them still speechless; this twenty-something year old guy, who had appeared out of the blue to rescue them from a supposed-to-be dead monster, was Leanbow's brother. But how could it be? Leanbow had just said that his brother, a man they had just learnt ever existed, had died twenty years ago -Maddie guessed it was at the Great Battle- and now he was standing before them? The Blue Ranger inwardly sighed; the day couldn't get anymore strange.

Kol must have noticed their weird expressions, because he frowned. "You don't know who I am," he stated, and it was not a question.

"I think Leanbow has just introduce you," Xander said with a slight, mockingly smirk.

"Yes," Kol said turning to Xander, as if he had just been offended, "I meant… you know nothing about me. You didn't tell them, brother, anything?"

"What is there to tell us?" Vida interjected, still confused.

Leanbow looked at Kol with a small sad smile, "There is many things you must know, Rangers, things that were kept from you and can't no longer be hide. But we should take this conversation to Rootcore, we've already been attacked by a monster and it could happen again any moment now. So the things I have to say and you need to hear, shall be discussed in private."

They all agreed and so moved their party towards the safest place, Rootcore, where Udonna and Clear waited for the Rangers. The walk towards the tree was just an emotional reunion between brothers, who after patting each other's back and grinning with happiness for the other's company, talked about Kol's appearance and how in hell could he be there with them, alive. When they finally got to Rootcore, it was Udonna who meet them at the door. She turned pale and her wide eyes filled with tears; though at first she had the same suspicions as her husband, it didn't last long before she was embracing her brother-in-law.

"And you haven't aged a day!" she added with a happy laugh after judging his looks. Once they were all settled around the circular table, it was the sorcerer who spoke first. "But how is this possible? You… died, Kol, right in front of our eyes."

"I'm just as lost as you about this, Udonna," Kol said, shaking his head. "I remember waking up in the middle of the forest hours before I found Leanbow and the others. My wand was with me, and so were my memories before my death. But how I got to the place of my awakening, it's a mystery to me."

"I'm afraid that you being here and that monster coming back is not a coincidence," said Udonna, resting a hand over his shoulder. "We can't be sure, but this could be related to very dark magic; people don't come back from the death every day."

Kol sighed. "I was afraid you would said that. I would rather stay in my grave than have a trace of dark magic in my body."

Leanbow and Udonna nodded in understanding. "With Clear's help we could detect any sign of dark magic inside you. If there is any, we will find a way to get rid of it. But right now, you should rest."

"Thank you, Udonna, but I've rested enough already. Twenty years is more than what I needed," Kol grinned playfully, then turned to the five younger Rangers, who watched the display while exchanging looks between them. "So it's you. The five Mystic Rangers."

"Xander, Green Ranger," he introduced himself smoothly, stretching out his hand with a slight smirk. "It's an honor, sir." Kol shook Xander's hand, returning the same even smile. Chip and Vida followed swift, and when it was Maddie's turn to introduce herself, his eyes lingered on her a little bit longer.

"And you," he turned to Nick, "Bowen. The Red Ranger, The Light." Kol smiled a kind and joyful smile, looked at Leanbow and Udonna and then back at Nick. "Last time I saw you, hair hadn't even grow over your head." They all laughed. "I'm glad I was able to see you again."

"And I'm glad I was able to meet the uncle I didn't know existed," Nick grinned playfully, but then looked at his parents. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell us before. Why did you hide something like this from us?"

"I think we owe you an explanation about that."

"Thinks so too," Kol said.

"But first we must tell you the whole story, that way you will understand our reasons, and please don't interrupt until we're finished." Udonna was the first one to say the words that the five teenagers had been dying to hear. "Kol is the Navy Blue Ranger… The _first_ Mystic Ranger of them all, and the most powerful wizard that there has ever existed." Chip was winded with excitement, but did well in not pouring the bunch of questions that had already formed inside his head, while the rest just looked at Kol in awe. "And as you may have deduced, he died twenty years ago, at the Great Battle."

"It was at the hands of Morticon, who took advantage of Kol's only weakness: his family," Leanbow continued. "Everything started when The Master of the Underworld found out about Kol's magic, and so did everything in his power to get to him and us, but failed. That, Rangers, is the main reason why the War begun."

The five young wizards looked at each other and then back at Kol.

"At the battle we tried with all our might to protect each other," he said and looked over at his brother. "But it wasn't enough. The Master of the Underworld and his army had their sights in taking over the magical realm and beyond, and I was the key to everything. If they got to me and destroyed me in time, then they had already won the war. But at the battle, Morticon got to Niella first, the Gatekeeper, and without her the gate would've never been sealed again." Maddie saw how Udonna looked away at the mention of her late sister and Leanbow held her hand. "So I traded my life for Niella's, knowing for sure that Morticon would be naive enough to accept my offer, to choose another warrior over the only one with the power to keep them down in the Underworld forever."

Kol lost himself in the memories of it all, watching the sun disappear at the horizon through the door of the terrace. It looked like it had all happened just yesterday, and the thought that it had actually been over twenty years ago made his heart twinge with guilt. He had been dead all that time, asleep only to wake two decades after. He felt the knot forming in his throat and he tried to gulp it down, but it got stuck there just like the hole spread over his chest.

"What happened," Chip spoke with excitement, "then?"

Kol turned to him, frowning; for a moment he forgot what he was saying.

"A sword was stabbed right through my chest," he said with no hesitation, remembering the pain and everything that happened before the following darkness. Kol noticed the presents were all concentrated on him; by Leanbow's and Udonna's expressions, they remembered the moment of his death perfectly. "Though before I died, I did the only thing left to do… I tried to leave my powers behind, and I would've succeeded completely if my heart would've stayed beating a few more minutes. But I did left part of my magic before my heart finally stopped, and to the five people that deserved them and that I knew would use them right." Kol took a deep breath and turned to look at the young wizards straight in the face. "The part of my magic that was transferred out of my body attached itself not to themselves but their wands."

He glanced significantly to their morphers and he was met by the younger Rangers' wide eyes, and a few mouths agape, though Xander was the last one to understand what Kol meant. They exchanged shocked looks between them and then turned back towards the Navy Blue Ranger.

"What…? What do you -?" Vida was the one to speak first and when she didn't know exactly what to say, she lifted her morpher and stared at it for a few seconds. "We have part of your magic in here?"

"Yes," Kol nodded with a genuine smile while watching them look at each other once again but this time in utter excitement. "That is the reason why you as young wizards can morph into Mystic Rangers. But there is so much more you must learn about your magic; time and application is all you need to develop your full potential."

"That is just great, yeah," Nick started and turned to his parents, "but I still don't understand why you didn't tell us about this before. Your brother had to come back from the death for us to know about his existence?"

Leanbow looked worried about something and so did Udonna; just like the other five people in the room, Kol was expectant for their answer as well.

"We must first have a word with you, Kol, in private," Leanbow said slowly, but was abruptly interrupted.

"What's going on here?" asked innocent Clear entering the room followed closely by Daggeron. Kol was lost for a moment, as the young Clear was the exact image as Niella, but Udonna introduced Clear as her nice and he understood.

When the Solaris Ranger noticed the young man dressed in black and navy blue at the center of the room, however, he thought for a moment he was becoming insane. Could it be he was seeing ghosts now?

* * *

Madison was alone in the terrace watching the dark sky, just a few hours after Clear was introduced to Kol, and Daggeron had turned white at the sight of him. His face would have been amusing if Daggeron hadn't jumped over Kol, until Leanbow pulled him back and assured once more that it was The Navy Blue Ranger for real. Daggeron was not convinced at all, fuming and swearing under his breath, asking for a reasonable explanation. The three then left the room and stepped outside, followed by Udonna and Clear, who was clearly confused.

The five young wizards were left alone in the room and Chip was the first one to speak.

"Amazing!" he had jumped up in excitement. "This day has turned out so well!"

"That was just so weird, guys," had said V, attaching her morpher back to her belt. "Monsters and other Mystic Rangers coming back from the death? I don't think that's exactly normal, doesn't happen every day that's for sure."

"Though, it is exiting knowing that we have more power than we thought," Maddie had mumbled to herself inspecting her morpher, but everyone heard her well. When she looked up and found the others staring at her, she frowned and explained herself. "I mean, some guy resurrects and he isn't only Nick's death uncle but the most powerful wizard in history, and he just confirms to us that some of his magic is now attached to us? It _is_ exiting, really weird but exiting."

"I don't understand why the old people are all secretive about, though," Xander asked pursing his lips. "There must be a reason why they didn't tell us about Kol before, and Kol himself was surprised too."

As she stared at the moon above Maddie thought so as well; something was in fact wrong.

"Thought you'd be inside with everyone else," a voice she had barely grown accustomed to said from behind. She turned and was met by Kol's slight half smirk, his eyes soft and hiding something she couldn't figure out.

"I had a lot to think about," she smiled faintly, both turning back to look at the sky.

Kol chuckled and nodded. "I guess everything we said today must have been overwhelming for all of you."

"Just a little," Maddie joked and they both smiled. "I'm glad Daggeron believes it's you now."

"He looked pretty mad, didn't he?" Kol titled his head to the side. "Jumping over me and everything, it was quite theatrical if you ask me. I guess I was just lucky he didn't do anything he would've regret."

"I've never seen him so mad," Maddie thought out loud.

"Maybe it was because we were really close before I died," Kol admitted. "He was like a little brother to me. Between Leanbow and I, we taught him everything we learned from our masters, so I guess it must have been hard to see me standing there."

"You were trained?" Maddie asked, turning to Kol. "I thought that, you know, as you are the most powerful wizard known, you actually didn't need to be trained. Thought wrong, didn't I?"

Kol laughed and Maddie smiled shyly. "I was born with this magic, which doesn't mean I knew how to use it properly. I was actually bad at first and a really awful and irresponsible student until the very end."

Maddie nodded staring at Kol's profile for a few minutes, lost in thought. There was something bothering her, something that had been inside her head since they were told that their wands had Kol's magic in them. So she voiced it, not entirely ready for a positive answer,

"Don't you want it back?" Kol turned to her, confused. "Your magic, I mean."

Kol chuckled playfully, but her icy blue eyes were soft and understanding. "I know what it feels like to be a Ranger, Maddie, I know what it's like to be able to use _this_ magic. So no, I would never ask for it back. I would never be capable of such a cruel thing, take that away from any of you."

Maddie smiled relieved and Kol chuckled. But when she was about to add something else, ask about whatever Leanbow, Daggeron and Udonna had been discussing with him for hours after Daggeron had attacked Kol, Nick interrupted them breathing heavy, as if he had ran all the way from downstairs to inform them about something in fact important. The Blue Ranger ignored the jealous glare that Nick gave them after finding her and Kol alone, and hurried to ask,

"What is it, Nick?"

Nick turned to her and now his eyes showed nothing but worry, "Rock Porium is being attacked."


End file.
